What is the sum of all of the two-digit primes that are greater than 12 but less than 99 and are still prime when their two digits are interchanged?
To solve this question we need to think about what the units digit of a prime number could be. A two-digit prime could end in 1, 3, 7 or 9; thus, we need to examine primes only in the 10s, 30s, 70s and 90s because when the digits are switched the tens digit will become the units digit. The primes greater than 12 but less than 99 that are still prime when their two digits are interchanged are 13, 17, 31, 37, 71, 73, 79 and 97. Their sum is $\boxed{418}$.